


If He

by King_kags



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Cynical, Gen, I wrote this at one in the morning after reading a line in a fic about deaths of childhood, I'm sorry this is kind of a mess, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Non graphic descriptions of underage sex, Prositution, almost poetry???? I guess in a weird way, idk - Freeform, ill try my best, im not sure what point of view I'm really in, my mind ran with it, no beta we die like men, these tags are pointless/endless, this might turn into a series????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_kags/pseuds/King_kags
Summary: If he allowed himself the comfort in hope, he might as well be sentencing himself to an early death.





	If He

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not really sure what I was trying to write. Or who I was writing about. This came to me in a moment of random creativity at 1 am after reading a fic that mentioned the death of a childhood and of course my mind decided to go with it. It has not been edited or betaed and I'm not sure who's point of view it's really in cause it switches. I guess enjoy this mess!

You have never been a normal child, person, being that resides in the skin of a human but should not be called as such. Not anymore. Not after the years of misguided “kindness” from strangers whose hands feel like barbed wire against your skin as they pass you around on a silver platter. With shark like grins on their faces as if to say “here is the death of a childhood”. You can no longer say you despise the people who sold you to this life with their souls still intact, because you can no longer remember their faces and it's harder to resent ghosts when you never even learned their names. If presented with a chance to talk to someone about it there would be nothing more to say than “maybe I understand”. Because if there was any way to get out with your body and mind and heart all in one piece then you would take it with little thought. Everyone else be damned. And, if every once and a while you allowed yourself to hope. That maybe someone would come for you, or you could make it out on you own? Well, no one paid enough attention to notice. As long as you stayed quiet and took what they gave as the stripped you of whatever innocence had been left nestled away in the cracks of your very being, life could get no worse. If once and a while a man caught our attention with a kindness hiding the hunger behind their eyes and honey sweet promises and bird song falling from lips that kissed his pieces gently instead of roughly? If he allowed, for just a moment, his heart to beat for them. They never got anything more out of it than a more enthusiastic blow job and a longer kiss goodbye. He had no use for love and softness in a life like this. The only plus that ever came out of being whored out to rich men with too much money on their hands and not enough personality outside of their dicks, was the hefty sum of money paying for his college degree. It was the one thing they allowed him, freedom in the form of an education. And if his plans for later consisted of fleeing the country with money from his prestigious job as an attorney as well as the sex with old men once his degree was done. That was for him to know and them to hopefully never find out.

**Author's Note:**

> So I might turn this into a larger series but I'm not sure and I'm always really bad at updating things so we'll see how it goes but for now this is a stand alone thing. Comments are welcome and so is constructive criticism.


End file.
